


Not on this you'll be judged

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Relationship Problems, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: Mantaro consoles Robin after the Kevin issue.The Brit will find great help in that teenager who can understand everyone's feelings. And a deep bond will be fixed.





	Not on this you'll be judged

After the news Kevin Mask was a d.M.p. wrestler, the Old Generation, aka the Legends, started to think on how that could happen. Everyone by himself, because everyone knew, deep down, that the only cause was Robin, since he wanted so bad his son to be the top wrestler he once was, and this caused him to run away from home when he was just a boy. And no one dared to speak about what happened with Robin, a while for the friendship they had, a while for the reason there was no reason to speak about it. It happened; they couldn’t go back to fix everything.

And after the New Generation had won the d.M.p., Robin Mask went to Tokyo. Not because he wanted to congratulate them, not because he wanted to train them. He went to Tokyo because he could clear his thoughts about his son. And so, he went to the forest, where he knew no one would find him, just to have some peace so to think.

The silence was everything that surrounded him, his mighty body and his sad eyes. Eyes of a man that suffered from his pride at the point he turned a Chojin who had emotions in a merciless machine just to fix his hurt pride, when a no-good Chojin beat him in the sacred ring during the most important Chojin event; eyes of a lover that was determined to live with the love of his life forever, and so decided to break any tradition his family had and become human so to marry her; eyes of a Chojin that spent most of his life battling for the sake of humanity, died and returned to life to protect them again but, most importantly, eyes of a father that felt he failed his role as educator the same time his son ran away from home, and he felt worse when his son decided to side with their worst enemy.

It was all his fault, and there was no way it could be seen in another way.

But was Kevin really his son? Or rather, was he really his father? It wasn’t about genetics; it was about what he taught him. And no, he wasn’t his father. Better, he wasn’t a father, but someone who bloody wanted his reputation not to be outraged again. He was so desperately trying to be that perfect hero everyone always had seen him that he couldn’t be the father he always wanted to be.

And now his son was gone, forever. Maybe he never thought to come home. Maybe he never wanted to be a Chojin wrestler. Or maybe, he always hated him, and this would make him not to come home ever again. And that was only his fault, and no one else’s.

The English Chojin put his hands on his face, trying so desperately to calm down. That is, he was always so desperate to be the best … all that will brought to this. Umpf, maybe if he tried to maintain the promise, he made to himself that his son would grow as an ordinary human and not a Chojin – like his in-laws wanted – Kevin would still be near his side.

«Ah … I just deserve all this. It’s my punishment for being so obstinate … just like all those years ago. First Suguru, he broke my pride twice by winning the Chojin Olympics twice in a row; then the Devil Chojins, they killed me when I tried to save Meat – a punishment for leaving Alisa; then again in the scramble for the throne, I was erased because I wanted Suguru to win. And in all that, I was seen as a hero. I wanted my son not to stain my reputation that I actually led him to do it on purpose … I’m just a selfish, no-care man.»

Then he silenced. He heard some steps, so he stood up and was in attack position. He heard somebody say: «Good. No one will find me, here. I can watch the stars as long as I want. And slack off as long as I want!»

He recognised Mantaro’s voice, and he wanted to chastise him, but what could he say, since he came all the way to this forest just to stay in peace and blame his self?

«Oh, right, there’s my secret clearing! I’ll just stay there!» exclaimed again the prince, walking straight to Robin without knowing he was there «Uh? Robin? Why are you here?» he thought he was there to chastise him and return him to Meat «I-I can explain! I-I’m here on … on training … yes! … be … because I want to … to improve my agility!»

Robin swung his head: «Do not worry Mantaro, I’m not here to chastise you … I … I was about to leave.»

Mantaro looked deep into his mentor’s eyes, he saw a deep sadness and remorse filled with self-blame, and so he understood why he was there. He ruined his peace. Mantaro said: «Robin, are you ok?» he got close, smirking politely «I … I know you’re not ok, otherwise you’ll not be here, but at the Heracles Factory, right?»

«You … you’re right, Mantaro. But I-»

«Would you like to talk to me, Robin? I know I’m just a teenager but talk your problems out with someone who listens to you is good for anybody … at least, this is what I think.»

Robin sat down on an old trunk tree, then answered: «Thanks, Mantaro. Would you mind sit here with me?»

«Absolutely not.» Mantaro sat, smiling «I’d like to ask you what’s wrong, but I think it’s because of Kevin, right?»

«You’re bloody right. It’s just … it’s just that the one’s to blame is me. I wasn’t a good father for him. He even ran away from home … because of me. I’m just a disgusting, selfish idiot.»

«No, Robin, please, don’t blame yourself so much. The role of a parent is the hardest thing someone can do – and I speak from the point of view of a son. You always struggle to make your children happy, but then you fail understanding them and then you quarrel and … and then none of us can tell how much we love each other. It’s too complicated being a parent for blaming yourself on something your son done.»

«Eh … I’m not harsh on me, Mantaro. I always disapproved your parents’ behaviour towards you … always overprotecting from the day you were born … but the result is you didn’t leave home and don’t hate them, while Kevin … I don’t even know if I behaved like a father, the time he was with me …»

«Did you read him fairy tales, before going to bed?»

«Well, it was usually Alisa, but I think I did, a couple of times.»

«And did you give him some piggy-back rides?»

«Sure.»

«Did you hug him tight when he was afraid of monsters or storms?»

«I remember it so clearly …»

«And were you happy when he was happy and told you “I love you, daddy”?»

Robin answered with vivid memories in his eyes: «It was the only thing that mattered, to me …»

Mantaro concluded: «Then you weren’t such a bad father.»

«But still, my son became a d.M.p. wrestler and wanted to kill you and, even if he abandoned d.M.p., he will always hate me no matter what. And only God knows what he can do now …»

«He knows he made a mistake, entering in the d.M.p. Right now, he wants to be alone, but in the future … his goal is to defeat me, so … he told me this, before going out of the stadium. So, you should not worry, Robin! After all, he’s the one who gave me an hour to recover and all … I think he has a kind heart.»

Robin looked in the prince eyes teary-eyed: «Are you sure?»

«I think the answer is so simple … because I think you still hold his teddy bear, right? It’s something parents treasure … it remembers them of their little boy …»

«You’re right again. I always carry it with me … sometimes I wish he turns home and hugs me saying he’s sorry … and then I would reply saying it’s all my fault … but it would not happen.»

Mantaro hugged Robin sideways: «Hope is the last to die, right?»

«I suppose you’re right … but my son is hot-blooded.»

Mantaro smiled tenderly: «Well, if he wasn’t hot-blooded, he couldn’t be a great wrestler, right?»

Robin nodded: «Right.» then he stood up «Thanks, Mantaro. I really needed somebody to talk to.»

«It was a pleasure, Robin. I’m always here, if you need me.»

«I’ll remember this. C’mon, I know a place where star-gazing at its fullest.»

«Really?!» Mantaro was crazy about that idea.

Robin turned back: «Consider it my way to say thank you.» and then he led the way.

And Mantaro replied, saying: «Robin, don’t worry about Kevin. Not on this you’ll be judged, but on how you loved. And you loved him deeply. That’s all that matters.» and the prince didn’t see his mentor crying tears of gratitude.


End file.
